The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles, having a sun-visor body which is swingable around a shaft and slides longitudinally on said shaft from its normal position to a second position of use; a sliding part mounted to enable rotation but secured on the shaft so that the axial position on the sliding member is not displaced. The sliding member positioned to allow for rotation is seated in a tubular hollow body which is embedded in the longitudinal edge of the sun-visor body. The tubular hollow body is closed at its ends by plugs. One side has a guide opening for the passage of the shaft and the other has a detent device to prevent unintended axial displacement of the sun-visor body from its normal position.
A sun visor of this type is known from EP 0 231 440 B1. That patent, however, contains no indication that the sun visor could be equipped with an illuminating device in order, for instance, to be able to use a mirror arranged on the sun-visor body even in the dark. On the other hand, there are known from public use sun visors of the type in question which have an illuminating device and a mirror. To supply current for the illuminating device, use is made of the teaching contained in German 27 03 447 A1. In that case, the current is fed via the outer support, through its housing, which is provided with at least one contact element which is connected to the electric system of the car and contacts the shaft of the outer support to at least the current feed wire for the source of light. Although the sun visor having an illuminating device which uses the above method to provide a supply of current has proven excellent in actual use, there is a need for a sun visor having an illuminating device to which current is provided via the main support rather than via the outer support.
The feeding of current for the illuminating device of a sun visor via the main support is known from German 29 11 464 A1. However, the measures described in that patent are not suitable for a sun visor of the above-mentioned type in which the sun-visor body is swingable around a shaft and slides on said shaft but, rather, only for sun visors in which the sun-visor body is seated in a non-displaceable manner on the sun-visor shaft.